Buffalo Soldier
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: The life of Seeley Booth BEFORE he met Dr. Temperance Brennan. Rated T for Language and War Scenes. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1 Through the Scope

BUFFALO SOLDIER

**BUFFALO SOLDIER**

A/N: This is my interpretation of what the life of Seeley Booth was like BEFORE he met Dr. Temperance Brennan. Title is from the Bob Marley song.

**Chapter One – Through the Scope**

**October 1995 – Somewhere in the Middle East**

The setting sun caused an eerie silence to descend upon the dense forest challenging the human eye to adapt to the lack of light. In his case, Seeley Booth didn't have to adapt - thanks to the technology of his boss, affectionately known as Uncle Sam. He flicked a simple switch on his KMW Custom .260 Tactical rifle, allowing the infra red view to ease him effortlessly back to his concentration on the impending target.

Although he had fired this newly acquired weapon by the Army several times in training, it was the first time it was seeing combat. Seeley was the best sniper in his squadron, and his relentless hours of training coupled with the latest technology, made this mission _almost_ routine.

_Top Secret. Classified. Need to Know Basis_. Words he had become well acquainted with. _Sensitive_. New word. It wouldn't be until his target appeared that the word would make him wish, for the first time, he had chosen another line of work instead of becoming one of the most accurate shots in the Western Hemisphere.

Several hours later, past the point of fatigue and now drifting into delirium, Seeley blinked once as people started filing out of the large stone mansion into armored vehicles. From seven hundred fifty meters, that would be impossible to ascertain with the human eye, but thanks to a detailed briefing twenty nine hours earlier, Seeley knew the shot must be taken before the target entered a vehicle.

His partner, and best friend, Thomas Kinsley, peered through his binoculars, assessing the events on a wider scale. A notebook with numbers and diagrams, lay weighted down with rocks, strategically placed allowing a quick view, with no chance of movement, potentially giving away their presence.

Radio contact with base commenced only when targets were entering the scope of a sniper's rifle. This helped ensure the utmost accurate information was given to the sniper team. There was no room for errors when it came to taking a person's life, especially when done covertly.

"Code Alpha to Squint Squad." The familiar voice penetrated Seeley's ear.

With a clear but low voice he replied, "Squint Squad here."

"Target exiting house, dark hair, floor length gown, two bodyguards in black tuxes with gold ties."

_Floor length gown. A woman._

"Squint Squad, please confirm target in sight."

_Seeley's eyes glued to his target. _

"Squint Squad, please confirm."

_His eyes watched her body move swiftly along the pathway. _

"IceBerg, respond," Thomas whispered keeping his eyes focused through the lenses.

IceBerg was a nickname Thomas gave Seeley when a woman told Tom that Seeley's smile could melt an iceberg.

Never as much as at that moment did Seeley want to close his eyes and never again open them. No one told him _"it"_ would be a woman.

_It's a job. Only a job. Nothing personal. Just a job._

_I am going to burn in hell for sure now_.

The evening gown swirled around her legs as she turned towards the car closest to Seeley.

"Squint Squad confirms target in sight," his voice monotone, his heart getting ready to lose another beat.

With a final thought_, "Please god, I am not asking for forgiveness, but understanding,"_ he placed the broken box in his scope just below her left breast and eased his finger down on the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends

Chapter Two – Best Friends

**Chapter Two – Best Friends**

**June 1987 – After High School Graduation**

"Fuck you Seeley Booth! You knew I liked her. Why? Of all the girls you can have – why the one I like?"

Thomas Kinsley and Seeley Booth had been best friends since they first made mud pies (and to their mother's dismay, ate them) back in kindergarten. Now at age eighteen, their differences were much greater than who gets to eat dirt first.

"Tom, she's a whore."

Seeley had seen Tom angry before, like when his sister decided she didn't want to go to the pet store and buy her pet snake more food so she fed it Thomas' beloved water frogs, Froggie and Hopper. Or the time his mom gave away his untouched skateboard to charity because she deemed it the right thing to do. But now was different.

"You take that back Seeley, or I will –"

"What? You will what?" Seeley stepped closer to his best friend challenging him to follow through. He didn't think Tom had it in him. He was all bark, no bite.

As the blood raced to Tom's face, all he could think of was Jenny Watson and him sharing an ice cream sundae on May 29th, 1987. That day was etched in his mind forever. Her long blonde hair streaming down her back, the sun adding a tint of gold to it. And those eyes, as green as an emerald, that one day he would buy her as an engagement ring. Remembering why he was angry, he flicked his eyes open.

"You bastard!" With the vision of Jenny still vivid he brought his right hand back, made a fist and walloped Seeley in the side of the face sending him backward onto the couch behind him.

Feeling the sting instantly of Tom's fist to his face, Seeley put his hand to it. _No blood._

"What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted, getting back on to his feet and equal ground with his friend.

"She's not a whore. You are the whore, Seeley Booth." Tom said just above a whisper though gritted teeth, as he turned and walked out of Seeley's house.

Tom's words stung at Seeley's ears. He liked girls. Girls liked him. Girls had come and gone over the past few years, good times and bad times but in the end, it was always Thomas Kinsley who remained his friend. They were opposites in many ways. Thomas was 5'8, blonde hair and blue eyes but had a birthmark that covered his left cheek and left him self conscious at the best of times. He was on the chess team and was looking to pursue a career in science.

Seeley had reached his final height of 6' 1" just after his 17th birthday. His hair was dark brown and eyes to match. He liked to run and swim which gave him an appealing physique but it was his smile that the girls found irresistible. With a perfect set of pearly whites and lips women paid money to achieve, Seeley Booth had girls at his side, more often than not. Being on the football team and a star member of the swim team allowed him to be a spectator sport for the members of the opposite sex.

"What is wrong with you Tom Kinsley?" Seeley shouted as Tom got in his car and drove off. "God, some people can be so sensitive," he muttered in an audible whisper as he went to the freezer, grabbed a bag of frozen peas and held them to his now throbbing cheek. As he sat pondering Tom's words, he ventured into the zone that maybe he was a whore. _A man whore_. Who comes up with these words? He knew a woman whore, could spot them a mile away. But a man? Wasn't it his duty to accommodate the women who came to him? All women though? What if he said no once in a while?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," Seeley muttered as he saw Tom watching a movie in his family room.

"What are you doing here? Better yet, who let you in?" Tom asked not taking his eyes off the television.

"Your sister." He was trying to avoid the other question.

"Remind me to post page two of her diary on the internet tomorrow. No wait, don't remind me of anything, don't anything to me." Tom's voice cracked as he talked.

If he wasn't mistaken, Seeley swore Tom had been crying. Taking a deep breath, and lightly fingering his now bruising cheek, he sat down across from his friend. Tom glanced briefly at him with an incredulous dart of his eyes. Seeley remained steady with his purpose of being there.

"I'm sorry." The words came out of his mouth but were formed in his heart. "You're right. I am a whore."

Tom blinked his eyes, although not averting them from the screen. Seeley continued.

"I should have said no. I knew you liked her and -- ," now his voice was cracking.

Tom glanced at him, his eyes losing their anger.

"I did it because I knew you didn't have a chance with her. It wasn't like I did either. I mean, sure she puts out, but that's all she really does. Not like we were going to get married and have kids or anything." Seeley chuckled softly as he remembered how Tom and he had talked about what they would do after they found women to marry. Oh, the conversations they had after a few beers.

"I liked her. Really, really liked her," Thomas said as he looked Seeley in the eyes. "You don't know what it's like. The girls swarm to you. You flash them that smile and I'm like Robin to your Batman. But this time, I thought she liked me. Thomas Kinsley the smart, over-achiever. I know she sleeps around, but for a moment, a brief moment, I thought we could be something together. She cried when I told her about Froggie and Hopper."

"You didn't?" Seeley asked, disbelieving that his friend would actually tell someone about that.

"Why wouldn't I? They were my first pets. And if I recall you were quite sad as well. Remember the funeral in the backyard?"

"Good Lord, were we really that pathetic?"

They both smiled then laughed.

"Yeah we were," Tom replied. "I'm sorry I hit you Seeley."

"I'm sorry I was a bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend, you just need to learn to think with the head on your shoulders more often than the one between your legs."

Seeley's eyes widened. Sure, they talked about girls and sex, but never did they personalize it. Deep down he knew Tom was right and if anyone could say it and have meaning, it was Tom Kinsley.


	3. Chapter 3 Three Down, One to Go

_A/N: Thank you to Ihartbooth whose wonderful critque of the old Chapter Three helped me see the light. And an extra big thank you to my BETA, spacekid77, who helped me fine tune this chapter. _

_I love reviews as much as the next writer, however, I love constructive critiques even more :o) _

**Chapter Three – ****3 Down, 1 To Go**

**May 1990, Los Angeles, CA**

"I can't believe three years have gone by just like _that_," Tom said as he snapped his fingers and took another sip of his beer.

"Three down, one to go," Seeley replied as he finished the last of his rum and coke and firmly put the glass down on the table.

The densely populated house of Karyn Mitchell, a third year law student and twin sister of Tom and Seeley's good friend, Dylan, also a third year law student, was the scene for their 3rd annual End of School Year party, where they and their friends celebrated another year of academic success. Seeley and Tom were both attaining excellent grades in their quests for a degree in Public Affairs/Law Enforcement.

Robert and Danique Mitchell, homeowners and parents extraordinaire, secluded themselves in their bedroom sanctuary as the music pounded through the speakers of the outdoor sound system, while guests mingled, danced and drank until the wee hours of the morning.

"I'm going to say hi to Karyn, you coming?" Seeley asked Tom as he stood and then nodded to some friends passing by.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang."

After Seeley spotted Karyn and Dylan surveying their guests from the patio doors, he noticed Tom gazing his eyes amongst the guests with a look of intent he often saw when one name was on his mind: Zara Warren.

After landing his turquoise blue eyes on the tall, tanned blonde, Tom made his way through the guests to where she was lying out on a lounger by the pool. Although school was their utmost priority, Seeley and Tom made time for the beautiful California girls that encompassed their surroundings.

Adjusting to the Californian lifestyle was a challenge at times for both Seeley and Tom. They of course missed their family and friends back home, but with modern technology, it was easy to keep in continuous contact with them. Buffalo, a bustling city at times, was but a snail in the pond compared to Los Angeles. The dress code was upped about twenty-seven notches; the food was prepared in much more healthier ways and fifty percent of the population had their plastic surgeon on speed dial. The biggest culture shock came in the form of being from a two-parent, one-time married family.

When Tom informed his newfound friends that his parents, William and Candace, would be celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary at the end of the year, they were in awe. He was proud of the fact that his parents were close and had maintained a stable family for him and his sister, Teresa, their whole lives. He (and Seeley) quickly learned that they were one of the few rarities that didn't have "turnstile parents".

"Hi Zara," Tom said, amplifying his voice over the music.

"Hey Tom," she replied as she patted the chair beside her, inviting him to join her.

"Great party, eh?"

"Better now that you are here." Zara took his hand in hers and squeezed them together. She started squeezing really hard and Tom felt the blood almost stop flowing to his finger tips. "I like you Tom, you are so sweet and adorable." _She is intoxicated._

Tom gulped as her other hand fumbled around his chest, attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt. _Sweet heaven._ As fast as her hands appeared, they left. _Damn._

"I love this song, come on lets dance." Zara pulled Tom to his feet and towards the patio which also served as the dance-floor. Their bodies quickly eased into the rhythm of the music and Tom grinned from ear to ear.

Tom's self confidence with women had often been low which Seeley thought was crazy. He was a smart, compassionate and good looking guy; a few surgeries during the first two summer breaks at school really diminished his prominent birth mark. Some of the girls even found the remnants sexy, like something out of a Scarface movie. It had greatly improved his self confidence with women but still _something_always happened when he really liked a girl. What happened next might have just pushed him over to the other side had his best friend not intervened.

Zara's hips were swaying in harmony to his, her arms above her head then slowly moved down her side ending at the hem of her shirt. Tantalizingly, she pulled it over her tanned stomach and let it rest on the top of her full breasts.

"Do you like?" Zara asked Tom as his eyes popped open.

He nodded with enthusiasm but it dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared. Like a programmed robot, Zara moved around the dance floor asking anyone, male _and_ female if they liked her "new boobs."

Seeley stood chatting with Karyn as Zara popped up in front of him, tipping her breasts towards him.

Beautiful as she was, his heart felt heavy with sympathy for his best friend. _Why can't he find a nice, smart girl? _

As Tom darted from the boob show, Seeley caught up with him and grabbed his arm spinning him around.

"What is wrong with me Seeley?" Tom's voice lulled as he glanced around at his peers.

"Nothing man, not a thing," Seeley replied with a small chuckle to his voice.

"This is not funny," Tom retorted, wells of tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry man, it's just that you really know how to pick 'em!"

"I guess I am just going to have to accept the fact that unless I want to live with a transvestite or a whore, I will be _alone_," he said as his head and shoulders slumped downward.

Knowing that only time would heal his wounds, Seeley thought this was a good moment to use some non-personalized humour, "You know Tom, men don't really need women; they need us. _We_need a break from them." He gestured his left arm outwards to the group of girls hanging by the pool. "I say to hell with them all; let's join the Army."


	4. Chapter 4 You Will Follow

**Chapter Four – You Will Follow**

When Maria Booth and Candace Kinsley heard the news that their youngest children had chosen to attend UCLA they were less than thrilled. They both liked the fact that they would get a top notch education, but the distance that would be between them and home was unsettling.

With the help of Seeley's two year older sister, Katherine (Kate) and Tom's three year older sister Teresa, the young men convinced their mothers that with modern technology and visits home at Christmas and a few weeks in summer, they would hardly notice they were almost five thousand miles away.

Maria and Emma had a long talk and knew they had to let them go even though they didn't like it. They weren't giving up all control though. Agreement to help pay their rent was dependent on them having a say in where Seeley and Tom lived while away at school.

The boys had done research on Los Angeles housing and to say it was more expensive than Buffalo would be like comparing apples to watermelons. They loved their moms dearly but both had visions of living in a safe, well lit, security monitored suburb, miles from campus.

xxxxxx

First place was nice but small. Two bedrooms the size of their current bathroom, living room that hosted a chair and couch and was literally three and a half feet away from the fridge.

Second place, was a navigational nightmare from campus due to the location at the top of a rather steep hill. Sure, the view was breath taking – when the day wasn't smoggy and well, those are common in the metropolis of Los Angeles.

It was definitely three times a charm when the Booth's and Kinsley's followed the apartment manager to Twenty Seven Ninety Four Castor Court. Six floors, meticulously landscaped front entrance and natural colors throughout encouraged them on to "6C" which was displayed in shiny brass fixtures on double doors.

The foyer was quite large with a mirror and oak bench off to the left and a large vase of dried sun flowers to the right. The living room and dining room were of an open concept furnished with a fine black leather couch, two matching chairs, black and white dining table, shelves, and bookcases awaiting their personal belongings. Light colored hardwood floors gleamed in the natural sunlight sweeping through the patio doors off the dining room.

The two bedrooms were furnished with oak pieces and accentuated with brass fixtures, including a ceiling fan which swirled around above them.

The main bath housed a large whirlpool tub and separate shower with white marble flooring. The den that lay adjacent to the balcony allowing the sun to flood through the almost floor to ceiling window, was admired intensely by all onlookers. Floor to ceiling bookcases lined either side of the monumental window defining the calm ambiance of the room. This would be where they would pound keyboards until fingers blistered and blurry vision overtook them.

The stainless steel appliances in the kitchen reflected the angled sunbeam lights creeping through the single French door that opened on to the balcony. David Booth and William Kinsley knowingly eyed each other, both lightly tapping their wallets on the inside pocket of their jackets.

**August 1990, Seeley and Tom's Apartment, **

**Los Angeles**

"You're up early," Seeley said as he walked through the opened patio door onto the balcony.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about something you said," Tom replied as he took the coffee mug Seeley offered him.

"I say a lot of things Tom, you will have to be more specific," Seeley cajoled as he sat on the lounger, stretched out and inhaled the cool morning air.

"I'm really going to miss California: the beautiful weather, beautiful girls, good friends. And _this place_," said Tom.

"Yeah, it is going to be a challenge going back to _Buffalo_ after having all _this_ for four years."

Tom decided to get to the point of conversation he wanted to have with his best friend, "I think you had a good idea when you said we should join the Army."

Seeley's head jerked towards Tom; he lowered it and peered over the rim of his sunglasses, "That's what you were thinking about? It was a _joke_ Tom." He leaned back in his chair and shook his head slightly. _Join the Army, yeah right._

Tom sat upright, tossed his legs over the edge of his lounger, took a deep breath and uttered the words he knew would alter the course of his life, "I think, no, I _feel_ it is a good idea."

_Great, he has to go and disrupt a perfectly quiet morning with another one of his in depth analytical ideas._

"Tom, we are not joining the Army, we are going to be police officers in New York, remember? Besides, Dave and Bill would never agree to it. My dad is still grumbling about how he can't go on his golf cruise until I finish school. It was a _joke!"_

Tom ignored Seeley's comments because he had already made a decision and he was doing it with or without his best friend.

"After you mentioned it, I brushed it off, until I read this article about how understaffed the reserves are. With this Iraq/Kuwait conflict brewing, war could break out any time.

"I feel for the government but it's not my problem they are _choosing_ to do this." Seeley was getting a bit ticked off at Tom for even entertaining such a ridiculous thought.

"I'm going to join," Tom stated confidently.

Seeley sighed, took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "Tom don't be crazy, the Army is no place for you, _or_ me. Let's just stick to our plan and finish our last year here, go home, join the academy and be good police officers and live happily ever after getting and hopefully keeping the bad guys off the streets."

"We can still do that _after_ we help out our country." Tom decided to pull out the heavy artillery," God would approve of us helping our country in a time of need."

That did it. He just _had_ to bring religion into it. Seeley Booth was a born and raised Catholic. Although he told his mom he attended church every other week, he really only went once a month while in Los Angeles. Back home, the small community he lived in held places of worship in high standard, whether it be a church, synagogue or mosque, and they were attended regularly each week by its members.

The community in which he had made his home for the last three years didn't equate the same beliefs as the one back on the east coast did. Tom and he had spent many hours as youngsters, helping those in need in their community. Mrs. Hansel a lovely elderly woman who had been a widow since Seeley could remember, had hip surgery and couldn't walk her beloved poodle, Brandy. Tuesday and Thursday were the only days her daughter didn't come by, so Seeley and Tom, with a nudge from their parents would walk Brandy those days. She offered to pay them and they took the money but would donate half to the church collection each week.

Although they were intelligent, hard working men, both Tom and Seeley had never taken much interest in politics or the state of the national defense department. _Other people _joined the Army. Tom did have a point that his country could use him and how selfish it would be of him to disregard that need.

"Tom, we have one more year of school left." Seeley felt himself wavering but didn't want to let it show.

"We can finish school, go home for a bit, break the news to our families, then head off to Georgia where we can start training and then wait till our number is called for active duty." Tom handed him a pamphlet of two men with machine guns standing point at what looked like border patrol.

Seeley thought for a moment. _Active duty_. Sure, he was preparing for a career in law enforcement but the Buffalo Police Department doesn't use rocket launchers, tanks or house nuclear weapons in the basements of their precincts.

But Tom was right – the country was on the verge of war, and it was selfish of him to expect other's to fight for him when he was more than capable of helping out. _War. _He hadn't really envisioned himself in a _real_ war, more like gang wars where he was the neutralizer between sides.

Fighting for his country would mean _neutralizing the enemy._ Taking lives in droves during an ambush, or having lives of fellow soldiers taken. Scary times one hundred is what that was. Not to mention the emotional strain it would have on his and Tom's families. Their moms barely liked the idea of them entering local law enforcement.

"Would you really go without me Tom?"

"Yes Seeley, I _will_."

Trying to bring a light side to their conversation, he decided to comment on what had brought the Army joining joke to Seeley's mind in the first place, "You know there aren't any women in the army, well maybe a few but they will make Zara Warren look like Mother Teresa."

Tom knew why his friend had made the comment at the end of the year party, however, it literally stuck with him day and night, that maybe, just maybe this is what he and Seeley were meant to do.

"I am not making any promises Tom, but I will think about it and after Thanksgiving I will let you know what I have decided." Seeley looked his best friend in the eyes. "I think you are crazy, you know that, don't you"

"Yeah I know, and that's why you'll be coming with me."


	5. Chapter 5 The Decision

A/N: Thank you to spacekid77, my wonderful beta for her continued help on this this story. This story will NOT have Jared Booth in it. I have chosen to give Seeley a sister instead.

**Chapter Five ****– The Decision**

**November 1990**

Autumn had always been one of Seeley and Tom's favorite seasons in Buffalo. Despite the back to school blues after a summer of riding their bikes, swimming, bothering their sisters and exploring the forest behind their school, Autumn also brought happy moments.

Leaves that fell to the ground eventually became a mound of afternoon play, while raking them into bags, and setting them at the curb earned them some extra money. With relatives overseas, Thanksgiving ensured the Kinsley's and Booth's shared turkey, trimmings, wine- and good laughs well into the night.

Thanksgiving this year, as with the past two years, came and went with only phone calls to their families. Seeley and Tom were invited to the Mitchell's for dinner and graciously accepted not only because Dylan was a good friend but Danique Mitchell made the best Apple Pie on the West Coast.

xxxxxx

"So, what have you decided?" Tom asked Seeley as they settled in their living room, still feeling the fullness after two servings of turkey, stuffing and Danique's scrumptious Apple Pie.

Seeley knew exactly what Tom was asking. He had asked Tom not to question where he was on his decision until _after_ Thanksgiving and Tom had respected that. Being a man of literal sense, Tom should have known to wait until tomorrow, but now was fine with Seeley, as he had already reached his decision.

"I'm coming with you."

Tom was internally elated. He had been serious when he told Seeley he was going with or without him but a small part of him felt better, _safer_, knowing that they would be going together.

News broadcasts devoted round the clock coverage of Iraqi soldiers crossing into Kuwait and taking control of oil fields forcing Kuwait to look to their allies for immediate help.

The allied forces, primarily the United States and Great Britain, offered Saddam Hussein a deadline of January 14, 1991 to voluntarily back off from their invasion of the tiny neighboring country. The dictatorial leader was incumbent on moving forward with phase one of his methodical plan to conquer Kuwait's oil fields and eventually, control a staggering amount of the world's oil supply.

Seeley leaned forward with sternness in his eyes and body as he spoke, "We finish school first, no matter what."

Tom silently agreed with a nod of his head.

xxxxxxx

**December 24, 1990**

Christmas songs softly played in the background as Seeley and Tom prepared for their family's arrival later that afternoon. A gentle breeze filled the room with scents from the garden below as the sun shone through the patio window onto the simply decorated Christmas tree. Definitely not a traditional Buffalo Christmas, however, no one really cared that it was 73 degrees outside, sun was shining and snow was only happening ten thousand feet above sea level.

Convertibles were opened, zipping around with last minute shoppers adding to the non-traditional image of the season. A simple but ample dinner was slowly coming together with Seeley at the helm as Tom joined the droves of last minute shoppers trying to obtain gifts on the list he made three months ago. "_I still have lots of time_," he would tell Seeley when asked what he had bought for his family.

"Merry Christmas!" Kate and Maria Booth shouted as Tom put the last gift he had just wrapped under the tree and Seeley opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Seeley replied as he ushered in his family, his mother practically pushing her way through to get to her youngest child.

"Sweetie, you've lost weight, you need a woman to cook for you," she said as she patted his now leaner than last time she saw him stomach.

"I love you too mom," he said as they embraced for a hug.

"I worry about you, Seeley," she whispered as she clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"I'm fine mom. I've been eating healthier. I have to stay in shape to teach those ridiculously energetic children swimming lessons on the weekend. I tell you, when I have kids they _will_ listen to _me_. I lost a few pounds, but it's muscle now," he said as he flexed his arm and winked at her.

"You're a flirt, just like your father," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "And Seeley, your children will listen to you just as you listened to me." She tossed a quick grin over her shoulder as she made her way into the living room.

_She doesn__'t know what she is talking about. My kids will be different. _

Kate patiently waited her turn and as soon as her mom moved to the living room, she lunged at her brother distracting him from his futuristic thoughts of parenthood.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Seeley asked surprised at his sister's sudden burst of affection.

"Can't a sister give her brother a hug?"

"Sure can," he murmured as he embraced her.

"I miss you," Kate said as she pulled back, smiling awkwardly.

"I miss you too Katie."

"Don't call me Katie," she said while smacking his arm.

"Where's dad?" Seeley asked peeking his head out the doorway and down the hall.

"He's helping Bill with the stuff from the car," Maria replied.

Moving into the living room, Tom greeted the Booth women with hugs, patiently awaiting his own family's entrance.

"Merry Christmas!" The Kinsley's and Dave Booth shouted in unison as they made their way into the apartment, hands full of bags and boxes.

Seeley took the bags from his dad's hands, placed them on the table and turned to await a hug from the man he admired and loved more than anyone. Closing their eyes, they embraced with more than just love. It was the respect and admiration they had for each other that made them so close.

"See you're staying in shape son," Dave said patting his stomach.

Seeley eyed his mom across the room giving her a knowing look.

"Of course he will say that. Men stick together," Maria teased as she helped Tom put the gifts under the tree.

Tom's eyes lit up as his mom threw her arms around him squeezing him tightly.

"You live too far away Thomas," his mom managed to get out between sobs.

"I know mom," he replied as she held him tighter.

"How's work? Are you still working at that bar on campus?"

"Yes, tips are good."

Candace slowly pulled back from her son, wiping a few tears that had fallen from her cheek.

"I count the days down till you come home Thomas."

She turned, head hung lower than when she had arrived and made her way to the living room.

Once the greetings, hugs and tears of joy were shed, they all gathered at the two tables Tom had joined together and enjoyed a scrumptious meal. It was a simple table setting, with non matching place settings, two different candles and mugs for the wine Teresa had brought. The laughs were abundant as stories were shared and thankfulness was on everyone's mind that they were all able to be together.

Everyone pitched in cleaning up and as they settled in the living room to exchange gifts, Tom pulled Seeley aside for a moment.

"Let's wait to tell them," Tom said as he turned to see their families smiling and talking.

"Not a word," Seeley agreed.

As the last present was opened, Seeley excused himself for a moment, went to his bedroom and closed the door. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The unsettling feeling he had been experiencing since he decided to join the Army with Tom was increasing. Seeing his family brought on the ultimate realization that he could be one of those men that doesn't return home. His family could be one of the families grieving on the anniversary of his death in Arlington cemetery; his mom asking God "Why my Seeley?" He had watched enough war movies to know that those scenarios were not too far from reality.

"Seeley?" There was a familiar voice and soft knock on the door.

"Come in dad," he answered and sat up on the bed, tossing his legs over the side.

"Everything okay?" Dave asked his son.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just a bit tired, with all the cooking and excitement."

Sitting down beside him he smiled at his son, knowing all to well the "everything is fine" was a façade. "I have something for you." He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Seeley. "Do you remember Mrs. Hansel?"

"Yeah, the neighbor with the dog that Tom and I used to walk sometimes."

"She passed away a few weeks ago. Her daughter came over while cleaning out the house and said her mom wanted you to have this."

Seeley opened the old, worn brown leather box to find a Saint Christopher's medal, just like the one hanging around his own neck that he had received for his first communion.

"She said her mom noticed yours and since she had no sons or grandsons, she wanted you to have it, that she knew you would take good care of it. Her husband received it on _his_ first communion."

Seeley ran his fingers gently over the slightly faded silver and felt honored that she had thought of him when deciding what to do with such a beautiful and sentimental item.

"Thanks." He closed the case and put it in his bedside table drawer. As he turned to face his father, he knew he would burst if he didn't tell _someone_, and the words just poured out. "Tom and I are going to join the Army after graduation."

"Oh." It wasn't the response Seeley had expected. "How did this happen?" His dad more perplexed than anything as to how his son had come to decide this.

"I made a joke to Tom one day about us joining the Army to get away from women, who at the time were being a thorn in our sides, well, mostly Tom's. Tom then took it upon himself to take it to heart. He did some research and decided it was his calling to join the Army. He told me he was going with or without me."

"Just because Tom wants to do it Seeley, –" Dave stopped short as Seeley raised his hand up to indicate he hadn't finished.

"I have been thinking about this since August, dad. My country needs me. You know that feeling." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

Dave Booth knew that feeling all to well. It was the summer of 1962 and the United States was sending troops over to Vietnam. Although the battles were mostly fought on land, air support was crucial at certain times in allowing ground troops to further their missions.

Flying F-4 Phantoms for the Navy, he was thrust into combat at a moment's notice on any given day. First obtaining his commercial pilots license, he found the job cumbersome. He wasn't a thrill seeker by any means, however, he was a true patriot and when his country needed him, he obliged, despite his reluctant approval of their interference in Vietnam's internal conflicts.

"You know son, I can't tell you what to do with your life; I wanted so badly to believe that when I was in the Navy, I was doing what needed to be done in great hopes that my children would never have to." Rubbing his hand over his face, he felt apprehension build from his toes upward. "Your mother is not going to like this."

"I know and that is why _we_ are not going to tell her until Tom and I come home after graduation. And you are not supposed to know."

"Got it, although I can't say it will be easy keeping it to myself, but you have my word it will stay within me."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot to me to have your support."

"Seeley, I don't _support_ your choice, but I do understand and respect it. If there was _anything_ I could do to keep you from going, I would be doing it." He gently patted his son's shoulder, stood and walked to the door. Before opening it, he glanced back and in that instant, knew his son's life was about to change in ways that not even he could describe.


	6. Chapter 6 Going Home

**Chapter Six - Going Home**

**J****une 1991 – Los Angeles**

The six months following Christmas were rather uneventful. Seeley and Tom attended their work placement with the Los Angeles Police Department which included time at the shooting range. Seeley's natural accuracy didn't go unnoticed by his peers or superiors. When a Sergeant took him aside and commented that police departments were always looking for snipers, Seeley shrugged it off saying that he was going to work the streets.

Tom contracted pneumonia three weeks after Christmas and at the insistence of Danique Mitchell, he stayed there until he was able to go back to work.

Graduation wasn't as much of a celebratory occasion as Seeley and Tom thought it would be. Sixty-thousand dollars (each) and four years later, they had an eight by ten piece of paper to show for it. Sure their knowledge was priceless, however, since deciding to join the Army, a small part of them was filled with a hint of uncertainty as to what the future held for them; something that neither spoke of.

Tom thought the uncertainty was due to the fact that when coming out to California they had their lives all planned out and for the past four years things went _mostly_ as planned.

_Damn Seeley for ever mentioning the Army_.

Seeley chalked up his uncertainty to the fact he knew his mother would explode when she found out he had altered his life plans – with a decision that quite often left mothers grieving the death of a child.

_Damn you Tom for taking my comment literally. _

"Seeley, where are our tickets?" Tom shouted from the bedroom to the living room.

"In my carry-on. Exactly where I told you I would put them," Seeley responded with a hint of frustration.

Tom walked into the living room, "Someone is a bit tense this morning."

"Well if someone would stop asking me a hundred questions, then maybe I would be able to focus on packing up this stuff." He gestured to the last few empty boxes that awaited their belongings which would be put on a moving truck back home to Buffalo while they took an afternoon flight.

"Listen to us, we're acting like an old married couple," Tom said trying to lighten the mood, as he walked back into the bedroom to get his suitcase.

"Trust me Thomas Kinsley, you are _not_ my type."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Seeley boy."

Seeley gritted his teeth, "Don't call me _Seeley boy_."

As Tom brought his suitcase into the living room and sat it next to Seeley's at the front door, he glanced around the apartment. Memories of laughter, drinking and _some_ lewd behavior washed through his mind. His mouth formed a smile as his eyes scanned the room. Stopping at the patio door, he hesitated before walking towards it. This is where they often sat drinking a beer and watching the world go by below them. He shifted his feet slowly until he stood in the middle of the balcony. Palm trees graced the roads around and beyond the complex and in the far distance he still swore he saw a slightest hint of the ocean. He sucked in the morning air which was always better – not much, but better – than the evening air. There was a distinct aroma that always hitched his breath. Seeley would tease him and say it was the smog settling in his lungs.

"Tom," Seeley yelled from the living room. "Our taxi is here."

Taking in the view one last time, he closed his eyes savoring the moment before turning towards the door, closing it, clicking the lock and responding to Seeley, "Let's go."

They gave their keys to the manager on their way down as the moving guys finished up. They moved slowly down the stairs, Seeley leading the way. It had been that way most of their lives with Seeley being the leader in their friendship. It wasn't a case of Tom being told what to do and doing it, it was more Seeley making the decision and Tom trusting him that it was the right thing to do. Seeley turned around after reaching the landing and watched Tom descend with a stride he envied. Seeley grabbed Tom's suitcase and headed for the taxi – trying to regain some of that leadership that had been taken from him at Thanksgiving.

"What are you going to miss most?" Tom asked as they settled in their seats on the plane.

"Our friends," Seeley replied quietly.

"Me too."

It had been tough saying goodbye to their friends, especially the Mitchell's. They had become a second family to them.

"I can't believe how much stuff we accumulated."Seeley nodded at Tom's attempt at small talk.

"And to think it is going to sit in storage once we get home," Seeley answered with a tinge of sullenness to his voice.

Tom froze. He wasn't having second thoughts about joining the Army, however, Seeley's statement hit him hard. They were going home, but only for a few weeks. And they had yet to tell their families of their change in plans. That itself put his stomach into a tail spin.

"Well maybe Kate or Teresa will be able to use it – that is until we come back home."

"I don't think most of it is their style Tom," Seeley said thinking of a Los Angeles Kings wall clock they picked up while attending a game.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After the plane was airborne and the seat belt light went off, Tom sat staring out the window watching the metropolis below him disappear into the clouds.

"Do you think our parents will let us be buried in Arlington Cemetery?" Tom blurted out.

Seeley abruptly turned to him, his face desperately trying to hide the very real fact that he was aware he and his best friend could one day be lying in a box, amongst rows of men and women who failed to return home safely to their families.

With a slight tremor in his voice Seeley responded with what was hopefully a hint of reassurance, "I have no intention of being buried in that place and if I have anything to do with it, neither will you."


	7. Chapter 7 Home

**Chapter Seven – Home**

**June 1991 – Buffalo, New York**

"Mom? Dad?" Seeley called as he opened the front door.

_They left it open for me – some things are better when they don't change._

He sat his suitcase down, took off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen.

_Home – definitely good to be home._

A few things had changed since he'd left. New paint and appliances adorned his favorite room in the house. His mom had always wanted yellow in the kitchen but his dad vetoed it every time it was mentioned. With an inward chuckle, he made a mental note to ask his dad what mom did or said to change his mind.

As he approached the open patio door, he heard voices. Stepping out on to the deck, he watched a moment before speaking. His mom, dad, sister and a guy he had never seen before, were sitting at the table enjoying the warm summer night. They would probably think this is warm but to Seeley it was a breath of fresh air - literally.

"Room for one more?" he asked as he stepped towards them.

His mom leaped out of her chair and met him half way where she threw her arms around him. She hadn't spoken a word but he could hear her sobs and feel the wetness of her tears on his neck.

She pulled back taking in his presence. "Seeley, you're home! Are you tired? You look tired. You must be hungry; plane food is not enough for a growing boy like you. I will make you something. What do you want? Sandwich?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Really."

"Just let me know if you need anything," she said as she kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"Hey son, good to have you home," his dad said as they embraced in a hug.

"It's good to be home."

After a hug that once again gave him inner strength and reassurance that all would be okay, his dad stepped back and admired the man before him. When his son left home to attend university in California, he knew there would be changes in Seeley when he came home, but it still came as a surprise to see that his little boy was now definitely a man. It was very reminiscent of his own life and with a sudden awareness he realized he had done good in raising his son and he should be and most definitely was, proud of him.

While embracing her younger brother in a hug Kate whispered into his ear, "I didn't know how much more I could take. Mom was ready to go get you herself."

"Sorry," was all he managed to respond with.

"Well, don't do it again, you hear me?"

Seeley felt his face drain and his stomach tighten.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked with true concern for her brother.

"Yeah, it must be the jet lag catching up to me."

Kate rolled her eyes as she knew something was up but also knew this wasn't the time to pry.

"This is my boyfriend, Mark," Kate said turning to the blonde haired man behind her. "This is my brother, Seeley."

The two men shook hands, Seeley trying to get a better feel for the guy dating his sister. An hour later, he was starting to feel the effects of the long day so he announced he was turning in. His mom stood to give him another hug and he gratefully accepted it as they were missed more than he realized.

"Good night son," his dad called from his chair.

"Good night dad."

Kate was walking Mark to his car and while ascending the staircase he peeked out the window on the landing that over looked the driveway. He felt a tinge of sadness seeing his sister so happy. Sadness wasn't the right word, more like pity – self pity. Sure, he had had women, but none of them stayed around very long. He was a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. Love is the wrong word; he was a fuck 'em and leave 'em type of guy.

_Maybe sad __**is**__ the right word. _

He had only just met Mark but he seemed like a really nice guy who apparently adored his sister. He smiled to himself.

_Who wouldn't adore her, she's a Booth. _

He shook his head to clear the thought and climbed the last six stairs. His room was exactly as he had left it, except a bit cleaner. When he pulled back the covers on his bed, he saw a small stuffed heart with a note. He leaned down, picked it up and opened it slowly.

"_No matter where you are, you will always be close to my heart. Mom."_

As he examined the soft fabric closer, he noticed a picture of him and his mom taken at Christmas. Sliding into his bed, he clenched the heart to his chest and let the tears that had been stored away all evening, flow slowly down his face.

xxxxxxxxx

"Thomas, is that you?" Candace called out as she heard the unique creak of the front door.

"It's me mom," Thomas called back as he sat his suitcase down and removed his shoes.

He braced himself for impact. 5-4-3-2-1. Candace zipped around the corner, her eyes aglow with happiness.

"Thomas," was all she could say while she hugged him for all she was worth.

He let her have this moment although a part of him was attached to his mother and didn't mind the affection she openly displayed for him.

"How was your flight? Did they feed you? You look a little thinner than when I saw you at Christmas. You didn't gain back the weight you lost when sick. I will fix that, come and have some lasagna I made for dinner, with your favorite homemade bread."

"Mom, I ate on the plane, I am fine."

"What's all this commotion going on down here?" Bill Kinsley bellowed from the stairs.

"Hey dad," Tom said as they hugged.

"It is good to have you home son. I thought your mother was going to hop on a plane last week and drag you home after you decided to stay a few more weeks." His laugh shook his chest as he patted his son on the shoulder.

Bill's laugh dissipated, "I'm proud of you son."

Tom felt a twinge in his stomach. Not sure if it was the chicken he ate on the plane or the sheer look of pride he could see in his father's eyes.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot."

As the Kinsley men walked towards the kitchen where Candace was heating up some lasagna, Tom asked where Teresa was.

"She is out of town on business. Tax season you know. Did you file your return yet?" His mother raised her eyebrows.

Well that had slipped Tom's mind. "When is she getting back?" he asked.

"Thomas, you didn't answer my question," his mom stated.

"I know. It was intentional." He gave his mom a blank stare hoping she would just move on and serve him the food, the smell of which was teasing his taste buds. One sniff of that aroma and his stomach made some room for it.

Bill piped up, "Teresa will be home tomorrow. And if you ask her nicely she just may do your return for you."

Tom was a methodical person in most areas of his life and anyone who knew him was quite aware of that. Only his family though, was aware of how much Tom detested filing his tax return. He kept an old green box, ripped on two sides, to house his receipts. Teresa had explained to him how to keep his receipts the first few years he filed one, but then she gave up and just expected to be handed the same green box with papers crumpled up or as was the case last year, covered in beer.

"Mmm, this is good mom. I sure did miss your cooking."

"And my hugs?"

"Of course."

Tom cleared his plate, placed it in the dishwasher and decided it was time to go to bed.

"Good night mom, dad."

"Good night son. Sleep well," his dad replied.

"Good night Thomas. I'm so glad you are home. It just wasn't the same without you here."

"It wasn't the same without you in California mom."

"Thomas Kinsley, you are not a very good liar. But I appreciate your effort." Candace kissed him on the forehead and turned to tidying up the kitchen.

As Tom approached his room, he stopped a moment to take in and appreciate his surroundings. The Kinsley's lived in a modest home that made anyone entering it feel welcome. Tom had always liked that his family made his friends feel welcome even if his parents weren't fond of them. They respected Tom's choice of friends and trusted him to know if they were a good fit or not for him. As he climbed into his bed, he felt a sense of peacefulness wash over him. Closing his eyes, his mind shifted to taxes of all things. What would he do if his sister were not an accountant? In ten years, he most likely would be on the run for tax evasion. His mouth formed a lazy smile and with that smile etched on his face, he ventured into a sound slumber.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth and Nothing But

**Chapter Eight – The Truth and Nothing But**

**Buffalo, New York, June 1991**

Seeley was eating breakfast when his mom came through the front door carrying several bags of groceries.

"Mom, what is all this?" he asked as she hoisted the bags on to the counter.

"Food, Seeley. Didn't you go grocery shopping while at school?"

He grunted before he spoke, "The fridge is full and the cupboards - "

Maria cut him off, "This is for your party tonight."

"Party? What party?"

"Your welcome home party. Your 'graduating from University' party. Your 'starting a career as a police officer' party. You didn't think we would just let you and Tom come home and not celebrate your accomplishments, did you? Be home by six if you go out. Would you be a dear and please go and get the rest of the stuff from the car? Oh and be careful with the box in the back seat. I have to call Candace."

Seeley who was now standing in front of his mother, froze, his eyes glued on her mouth. She was _smiling. _He knew that smile all to well. The_ 'I am so proud of you' _smile.

"Seeley, the stuff from the car?"

"Yeah, sure mom."

He pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket, pressed numbers that hadn't been dialed in four years and was relieved to hear the familiar voice on the other end.

"Tom, it's me. What are you doing tonight?" Seeley asked, knowing the answer, as he was most certain Candace had informed her son of the soiree she had planned for him.

"The same thing you are."

"Want to go to Gray's this afternoon?" Seeley asked as he cradled the phone on his shoulder with his left ear and loaded his hands up with bags.

"I know it was a long time ago Seeley, but do you remember what happened the first _and_ last time we were there?"

"Of course I do." Seeley walked back into the house awaiting Tom's answer.

Tom remained silent for a few moments then shook his head even though Seeley couldn't see him, "No."

As Seeley placed the bags on the counter and went back to car to retrieve the box from the back seat, he paused looking down at the bank card on the front seat. It must have slipped from his mom's purse.

"Seeley, you still there?"

"Yeah. You just want to hang out until the party starts?" Seeley asked as he picked up the bank card and slipped it in his back pocket, making note to give it to his mom after he finished carrying the stuff in from the car.

His mind shifted back to the day after his eighteenth birthday.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_It's a place where guys hang out and play poker. Nothing extreme," Tom said. _

"_OK. Pick me up at eight." Seeley was intrigued with the idea of playing poker for real money. Sure, he and his friends over the past few years had played cards for pennies or nickels, but this was big money. His mind conjured up visions of men in bandana's attempting to cover their hair loss. Cuban cigars dangling out of their mouths, a cloud of smoke hovering over the table. _

_When he entered the small yet quaint establishment, he was taken aback. Ten tables scattered the room, all young guys like himself, donned in t-shirts and jeans, no cigars or bandana's. He patted his wallet, tightly fitted in his back pocket, assuring the five twenty dollar bills he put there were still intact. The evening went fairly well, winning some, losing some. It wasn't until he held four Ladies that things spiraled out of control. _

_Cockiness set in, losing focus that although he had an impressive hand, there were other hands that could wipe the cockiness right out of him. When the guy across from him laid his hand of four Kings down in a fanned motioned, Seeley felt the adrenaline rush through his body. No biggie. He would win the next hand. Or the one after that. After placing his last six dollars in the center of the table, and calling, Seeley took a deep breath, reclined in his chair and kept what he deemed a straight poker face. He had it. All that money was going to be his. He could taste the sweetness of victory. _

_It was half past one in the morning, some players long gone; other's rubbing their eyes. Having lost the last of his money four hands ago, Tom watched from the sidelines. Seeley was confident he had it in the bag – three Queens and two Kings. Once again, the other guy had the better hand – four twos. Seeley needed one more hand to get back his money. To feel that high of winning. With no money between them, Seeley eyed his watch. His deceased uncle's Rolex watch that was given to him on his sixteenth birthday. He closed his eyes willing the watch to disappear from his wrist, as then he wouldn't have to even contemplate gambling it. When he opened them, it was still there – and so was the adrenaline coursing his veins. He slowly removed it from his wrist and looked upwards. Saying a quick silent prayer, he laid the watch on the table and gently pushed it towards the center. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Want me to come over?" Tom asked.

Seeley glanced down at the simple black Timex sports watch covering his wrist.

"Might as well, it looks like our parents could use some help as there's a truck load of stuff here. Besides, we could tell them before everyone arrives. They might take it better knowing they have a house full of people coming."

"I doubt that, Booth."

"Later Kinsley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay boys, what is going on?" Bill Kinsley asked as he, his wife, Dave and Maria Booth sat around the Booth's kitchen table.

Seeley and Tom looked at each other, their eyes confirming that Tom would speak first.

"Mom, Dad, I am joining the Army next week." He was surprised with himself for being so abrupt. He had been practicing for weeks over and over in his mind how he would tell his parents of the upcoming detour in his career path.

Silence filled the room.

Seeley took the moment by the horns, "I'm going too."

The parents bore their eyes upon their sons, then at each other, all with the same look of astonishment, except for Dave Booth.

"Dave, you don't look surprised," said Bill, his words both a question and statement.

Dave shook his head and offered the information that inevitably would be asked, "Since Christmas."

Maria jumped from her seat, palms slamming into the table to brace her body as she bore a glare down on her husband.

"You knew about this?" Her voice escalated with each word.

"I gave him my word I wouldn't say anything."

"Your word? Our son is going to join the Army and you are concerned with _your word_?" Shaking her head, she turned to her son, "Seeley Booth, you are not joining the Army. You are going to join the police academy right here in Buffalo, end of discussion."

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked towards the refrigerator and as she opened it, she mumbled under her breath, "Like California wasn't enough of an adventure." She slammed the door shut and turned to Seeley and Tom, "So whose brilliant idea was this?" Her eyes flickered between Tom and Seeley.

The silence continued.

"What do you boys think you are going to achieve by doing this? This is serious stuff. Really serious." Her temper was cooling and it now was replaced with anguish. Flooding through her mind were visions of her son walking out the door and never coming back.

"Mom, our country needs us." Seeley spoke in hopes of regaining some composure of the situation.

"And we don't?" Candace spoke her first words.

Tom knew this discussion could go on all day. "We are not asking your permission. We are telling you we leave Thursday. If we get in, training will take ten weeks then pending the situation in the Middle East, we most likely will be sent over there."

Bill shifted in his seat. "Dave if you knew since Christmas, then how long have the boys known they were doing this?"

Tom and Seeley fidgeted with their watches.

"Thomas?" Bill glanced around the table then directly at his son who was still staring at his watch.

"Last summer." Tom dashed a glance at his father then back down to his watch.

"You led us to believe you were coming home and joining the police academy when in fact you conjured up some concoction of joining the army." Candace was firing herself up.

"It's not a concoction mom, it's something we need to do," Tom said.

"You don't need to join the army, someone else can do that," Maria stated.

Seeley added in, "Reserves are low, mainly due to the thinking that someone else can join. We _are_ the someone else."

"Listen, I don't want my son or Tom to join the Army any more than the rest of you. Bottom line is that they are twenty two years old and we don't have any say in what they choose to do. I told Seeley I don't support this decision but I do respect it. Bill you should understand that," said Dave who could clearly see keeping this a secret from his wife had not been a good idea.

Bill nodded in agreement. His parents had not been too pleased when he decided to become a fire fighter at the age of twenty one. "Dave's right. They have obviously given this a great deal of thought and we don't have any recourse to keep them here." Bill rubbed his hand over the stubble that adorned his chin.

Maria glanced at the kitchen clock. "We have fifty guests arriving in two hours." Out of the corner of her eyes she caught the reflection of sparkles that donned a banner hung earlier. _"Welcome Hom_e". Without looking at Tom and Seeley, she called out, "You two can take down that banner."


	9. Chapter 9 Brother & Sister

**A/N: Temperance Brennan will NOT be in this story. Thank you to the bestest BETA, Space and to everyone who is reading my story. **

**Chapter Nine – Brother and Sister**

**The Booth Home, June 1991**

"What are you doing here Lisa?" Seeley asked as Lisa Graham sat down beside him on the couch in his living room.

"I was invited," she replied.

"Well, _I_ didn't invite you." He stood to leave but her hand wrapped around his calf, halting movement.

"I missed you Seeley."

He turned his body slightly to the right and glanced down at her. She sure was pretty. Shoulder length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and the most beautiful legs.

"I would like to pick up where we left off," she whispered.

"Where we left off? That would mean you taking _another _piece of my heart and breaking it." His tone was cold and the bitterness - he could practically taste it.

"We were young Seeley."

"You know, had you propositioned me a year ago, I would have had you in bed without a second thought. I've done some growing up in the past year and part of that is not being so liberal in my choice of women I am intimate with."

"You're not going to the other side are you?"

"Not every guy who says no to you is homosexual, Lisa. Goodbye."

As he walked away from her, his heart felt full - full of pride. That wasn't an easy to thing to do. Lisa Graham was shaped well in all the right places and exerted an energy that any man would be crazy to not want to harness in the bedroom. He could live with be being crazy.

"You don't know what you are missing Seeley," she yelled after him.

He mumbled under his breath, "Yeah I do."

He thought back to his first and only time with Lisa.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**May 2, 1986**_

"_My parents are away for the weekend, you want to come over tonight?" Lisa asked. _

_He hesitated a moment but when she batted her eye lashes he was a goner. "Sure, I'll come over around seven."_

"_Don't forget your toothbrush," she whispered into his ear before he turned to close his locker. _

"_My tooth – yeah, my toothbrush." He smiled a half smile, turned back around to kiss her softly on the mouth, then made his way to gym class. _

_Some of his friends had already encountered their first sexual experience, although he was certain a few of them were making it up and might have been alone at the time. Lisa and he had been going out for just over a month. He really liked her. She laughed at his jokes, left little notes in his locker and would even help him with his algebra that no matter how hard he tried to understand, went over his head._

_He paced a few moments before knocking on her front door. He told his parents that he was going to Lisa's. Truth is good. Her parents were away for the weekend. He was a truth teller. The part about her twenty nine year old sister and her husband being there was a slight exaggeration. She did have a sister, who was twenty nine but she was only visiting for a few hours _before_ he arrived. _

_He felt his groin stiffen the moment she opened the door. Her red baby doll pajama's enhanced her shapely figure with shorts showing her upper thighs. He could see her nipples peek-a-booing through the thin fabric. She raised herself onto her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Stepping back, she whispered, "Come with me." The good Catholic boy in him was eager to do as he was told. The almost seventeen year old hormones in him were even more eager._

_Lisa Graham was only the second girl he had been intimate with. His first girlfriend, Ashley Simmons, whom he went out with for eight months, was the other. They realized they were better off friends and remained that way until she moved to Italy after high school. _

_The days following his encounter with Lisa left him with an unsettling feeling. They didn't talk as much at school. The notes stopped. She was too busy to help him prepare for his upcoming algebra mid-term. After confronting her, it came out that Seeley wasn't the only one she was tutoring. _

xxxxxxxx

"Thinking about Lisa?" Kate asked as she joined her brother at the edge of the deck offering him a beer.

He scrunched his face as he took the beverage from her, his look answering the question.

"I saw you talking to her. I never did like her."

"Yeah, well I did," Seeley replied.

He took a swig of his beer and turned to meet his sister's eyes. Kate Booth was a woman of many passions – an avid swimmer and biker which she pursued when not teaching grade seven students at the same school she and Seeley had attended. Her peers admired her ability to connect with her students not just teach them.

When he had told Kate about Lisa, he was heart broken. She didn't tell him there would be other girls; you have your whole life ahead of you or any of those typical clichés. She told him she would kick her ass for breaking her little brother's heart. He had memorized her words:

"_Not all girls are like Lisa Graham and one day when you are least expecting it, a woman will appear in your life and you will know that she is not only worth pursuing but you are worthy of the pursuit._"

"At least you don't have to worry about girl troubles in the Army," stated Kate as she scanned the crowd.

Knowing their mom had told her he boldly asked, "How's mom doing?" He knew darn well what Kate's answer would be.

Kate turned to her brother and spoke in a matter-a-fact tone, "Her youngest child was away at school, across the country for four years, lied to her for the past year, and is now going off to help fight a war that half this country is against. _What was your question?"_

"It is so easy for you Kate." Seeley put his beer down and stared out at the guests, laughing and drinking. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "You are so together. Me? I just wander through life with the illusion that I am going somewhere."

"You want to talk about it?" Kate asked sensing this whole Army thing had a bigger meaning behind it than her brother was letting on.

With a small nod he began, "After Lisa, something inside me snapped."

Kate could see this was agitating her brother by the way he played with his fingers and avoided eye contact.

"I was hesitant about getting close to a girl after that. It was easier to just have sex with them. Not feel anything in here." He put his hand over his heart.

As he paused for a moment, he saw Tom chatting with Teresa who obviously said something amusing as Tom threw his head back in a boisterous laugh.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Kate asked.

"We talked about a lot of things but my sexual prowess wasn't something I wanted to talk to my _sister _about."

"Good point."

The music kept a beat which many of the guests moved to as the night wore on. Seeley hadn't spoken to his parents in more than a monosyllable since the not so successful powwow in the kitchen earlier that day.

"When I jokingly told Tom we should join the Army and then he went and took me seriously, the thing that suddenly snapped years ago was put back together. I can't explain the feeling; it feels like this is the right thing to do at this point in my life. "

After Jenny Watson, the girl Tom liked but some how found her way into Seeley's arms and subsequently, Tom's fist into Seeley's face incident, Seeley took Tom's words to heart and while they prepared to leave for university across the country, he managed to maintain celibacy. His goal was to be more conservative when it came to being intimate with women. That lasted all of six days in the city of Lost Angels and continued until he agreed to enlist with Tom. At that point, Seeley did some serious soul searching in the ensuing months before coming home. Along with attending church more than once a month, he volunteered at the local recreation center for a few hours each weekend working with children from broken homes, teaching them various sports skills. His promiscuity slowed dramatically knowing he couldn't continue down that path for the rest of his life. It was time to find something in life that didn't cause an erection. The Army was a good place to start.

"Mom is terrified you _won't_ come back."

"I have no intention of letting a psycho dictator take the rest of my life away from me."

"Hussein or Bush?" Kate asked with a wink of an eye.

Seeley rolled his eyes, "Both." It was known to everyone that Kate Booth was anti President G.W. Bush. Seeley wasn't too fond of the man's domestic policies, however, he admired his commitment to foreign affairs, first with Manuel Noriega of Panama and now Saddam Hussein of Iraq.

"When do you leave?

"Thursday. We are driving down."

"Down? Where are you going?" Kate asked, dreading the thought of being left alone again with their worrying mother.

"Georgia."

Kate offered somewhat of a sigh. "Not the Buffalo Police Academy but better than Siberia."

"Don't say that. You never know what that crazy dictator (Bush) will decide to do next."

Kate smacked his arm. "You making fun of my political views?"

"Never." Flashing his best smile, he leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thanks for listening."

"Your're welcome."

"I should go talk to mom," Seeley stated as he stood and pushed his chair back.

Kate reached for his arm. "Look at her, she's smiling. Let her have this tonight. There isn't anything you can say that will make her understand."

As he made his way down the stairs, he bumped into some high school friends who dragged him off to reminisce. He willingly took the timely distraction.


	10. Chapter 10 We'll Be Back

**Chapter Ten – We'll Be Back**

**June 1991, Buffalo **

"So this is the day," Teresa said quietly as she watched her brother pack the last of his stuff.

"Yeah." Tom was in full concentration mode making sure he had only the necessities.

"I had a dream last night that Mom and Maria stormed the White House in their nightgowns demanding you and Seeley not be enlisted."

"The week isn't over yet, there is still time for that to become reality," Tom replied as he turned to look at his sister standing in the doorway.

"Here, I want you to have this." Teresa held out her hand where in the palm a shiny ten cent piece lay.

"Your lucky dime." Tom hesitated to take it knowing how much it meant to his sister.

"I want it back. That's the only condition I have in giving it to you." Teresa respected her brother's decision to help out his country. She would have preferred that he stay closer to home and join the academy and help out, all be it on a smaller scale (war is as big as it gets) but still making the streets safer, one day at a time.

Tom removed it from her hand and tightly squeezed it in his, her words searing into his ears.

"Promise. I _will_ bring it back."

"Mom and Dad are already over at the Booth's. I'll meet you over there," Teresa said as she turned to leave. Hesitating a moment, she closed her eyes and felt this was the perfect time to say a prayer. Upon opening them, she decided not to turn back and look at her brother. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tree." That was what Tom called her when he was learning to talk. And on occasion, he would affectionately use it, like today.

xxxxxxx

Seeley stood in the kitchen, bag beside him, staring out the window as his mom made another cup of coffee.

"Hey Mom, let's sit outside," he said still facing the window.

Maria flicked the coffee maker switch on and followed her son to the deck. Sitting on the two person swing, he gestured for her to join him.

"You did everything right, Mom. Both you and Dad."

"You're my son. I don't want to –" the words couldn't find her lips.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Doubt it as I miss you already. I wish you and Tom could stay home a bit longer, a few more days." He knew she was pleading and it broke his heart.

"War doesn't wait Mom."

Maria turned sideways, putting her arms around her son as he buried his head in her shoulder. As she held her son tightly, she said yet another prayer to God, pleading that He return her son to her.

xxxxxxxxx

Seeley and Maria made their way to the driveway where the Kinsley's, Dave and Kate Booth stood chatting. The sun was high in the sky and they welcomed the cool breeze that swept by as the heat encompassed them.

"Call us when you get there," Candace said as she gave Tom _another _hug.

"Yes Mom, we will call." Tom almost thought his mom was going to sew his phone number onto his underwear with the amount of times she reminded him to call home.

"Are you sure you want to drive this rental thing all the way down there? A plane would be quicker." Bill said as he gestured to the car in front of him.

Dave shook his head. "Bill, I'm thinking you might just want to keep this baby a few days for yourself," he said, pointing to the red Mustang the boys had picked out for their journey south.

Trying to keep the mood light, the senior Kinsley male replied as he winked at his wife, "It was worth a try."

Hugs and kisses were passed around until Tom had had enough and literally pushed Seeley into the driver's seat and slid himself into the passenger side. They would alternate driving stopping only to sleep. As they pulled out of the driveway, they looked at each other and nodded in agreement, that they were ready for this part of their lives to begin, even though words weren't spoken. It was good to have someone understand you when you couldn't find the words to speak.


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter Eleven – Welcome to the Jungle**

**July 1991, Atlanta, Georgia**

The cumbersome enlistment process was crucial, to not only weed out those who shouldn't be there but also to national security. The wrong person on the front line would be disastrous to all involved.

"Seeley, I'm a bit nervous. What if the recruiter doesn't like my answers?"

"Tom, you'll do fine. Just be yourself," Seeley replied.

"It's this door over here, 13B," Tom said as gestured to the large double doors to their left.

"And ten minutes to spare." Seeley said as he glanced at his watch and they made their way down the large hallway to the recruiting office.

"Seeley Booth and Thomas Kinsley to see Sergeant Meadows," Tom announced to a young girl at the reception desk.

"Have a seat, she will be with you in a moment."

The lobby, if that is what it could be called, was plain and cool, the air conditioning blasting out Freon- induced chills to relieve the Atlanta summer heat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Thomas Kinsley, why do you want to join the Army?" Sergeant Meadows asked as Tom tried to calm his nerves by taking slow, deep breaths.

"My country needs me," Tom replied.

"These are a sample of questions that might be on the Armed Forces Vocational Aptitude Test that you will take if this initial screening goes well." Sergeant Meadows was as cool as the air around them.

Tom answered the questions as quickly as they were asked.

"Now you will need to go down the hall. Ask for Nurse Balen. She will instruct you on what to do."

"Thank you," Tom said as he walked down the hall.

"Seeley Booth," the receptionist called out.

He made his way to the chair Tom had just occupied moments before.

"Where you from?" the sergeant started without hesitation.

"Buffalo."

"Education?"

"Degree in Law Enforcement/Public Affairs at UCLA."

The questions continued until Seeley was sure she was going to ask his underwear size. But she didn't. After being instructed to go down the hall, his brain was racing. This was only the beginning, and never had his life been so scrutinized. He felt his personal space being invaded – the space in his mind that had thoughts only _he_ knew about.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was interesting," Tom said as they exited the large doors of the building.

"Sure was. Let's go hang by the pool at the hotel," Seeley said as he hopped in the driver's seat.

The next three days were spent waiting to hear if they met the initial requirements for enlistment. After an afternoon of viewing the historic sites of Georgia, the red light on the phone in their room flashed at them as they retreated inside from the scorching sun.

Without hesitation, Tom punched in the code and his head fell forward in utter relief. "We have to report to the Military Entrance Processing Station downtown tomorrow at 5:30am."

"Guess we better get some dinner and then to bed," Seeley replied as he and Tom headed to the hotel restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at 5:15 am just as the doors were being unlocked. There were several young men in line as well as a few women.

First thing they did was The Armed Forces Vocational Aptitude Battery test. Many people study for it, however, Seeley and Tom opted to just take the test and remain optimistic that they would pass. After three and a half hours of clicking a mouse on multiple choice answers and writing a three hundred word essay on their views of the American government's intervention in Iraq, their tests were scored while they waited. An audible sigh of relief came from both their mouths as they were informed they had passed and would continue onto the next step of the process: the medical exam.

Poking and probing at their bodies was unsettling but was a mandatory part of enlisting. Tom had never considered that the first time he bent over and someone stuck their hand up his ass, it would be another man. Humility was an integral part of Army life. Everyone shared in it.

Seeley started to become frustrated with the process.

"Have you ever smoked an illegal substance? If so, what was your mental state at the time?"

_Would you like to know if I piss sitting down or standing up? _He so wanted to say something facetious. It would have felt _so_ good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so grateful I didn't sleep through the second semester of English last year," Seeley announced as Tom drove back to the hotel.

"Some of those questions were intense." Tom was focusing on the road as well as the test that he had just taken. His mind was spinning as fast as the wheels below him.

"The _Moms_ are going to love this part," Tom said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah, but it will be harder when we get our clearance and come back here. On them I mean," Seeley replied as he grabbed his bag from the back seat.

"We can head out in the morning." Tom was anxious to get started serving his country but due to the onslaught of applicants in the past month, security clearances were taking approximately six-to-eight weeks to process. Deciding it was not practical emotionally or financially to stay in Atlanta they mutually decided to return to Buffalo until they received their clearances.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Candace and Maria were pleased to have their sons back home temporarily even though they didn't see much of them. Seeley decided to teach swimming classes at the local recreation center. He knew he wouldn't regret those long hours at the pool as a teen while training to be a life guard as he could always count on work in summer months. While on the edge of the pool watching the class of eight year olds swim laps, a sudden realization hit him. He was _here_ because he was waiting to go to war. His plan the last time he sat on this pool edge was to be one of Buffalo's top cops.

"Seeley, look, I can do four strokes without breathing."

The small child was zipping along practicing what Seeley had taught him at the beginning of the class. A well of pride filled his chest. Their innocence -that was why he was _really _doing this. The small child was zipping along practicing what Seeley had taught him at the beginning of class. A well of pride filled his chest. Their innocence -that was why he was really doing this. His grandfather and father had done their duty, each with the silent thought that their child would live in a war free world. Deep down at the very core of his being Seeley knew there would be another sadistic bastard in the future who would test the patience of the American Government. But for now, with twenty minutes left in the class, he would allow his mind to enjoy the comfort of the optimistic thought that he would the last Booth to enlist in the military.

Tom headed to the local bar where it just so happened the regular bartender was on holiday and the replacement was not working out, so he took the night job where he could leave his thoughts of camouflage and gunfire, if only for a few hours.

_September 11, 1991 - Reception Battalion, near Fort Benning, Georgia_

The call had come faster than expected, however, the increasing tension in the Middle East gave the government incentive to hire more agents to process security clearances.

"This is our home for the next nine weeks," Seeley said barely above a whisper. The grey building surrounded by sky high fences was not the most welcoming sight. But then did anybody really want be welcomed here – the one way path to hell?


	12. Chapter 12 Drop and Give Me Twenty

**Chapter Twelve – Drop and Give Me Twenty**

**Fort Benning, GA **

**United States Army Training Camp**

**September 1991**

Seeley Booth was a man of reason. He went to university to become more educated, to be able to contribute to society in a civil service job. Church attendance was down but he still made it to confession once a month, ate regular meals, kept physically fit, hung with friends and obeyed the laws (the vast majority of the time) instilled by the United States government. He accepted with reason that this small detour in his life's path was one of duty and honor. After nine weeks in a place pretty much how he pictured Hell, reason was a thing of the past.

_**Week One**_

_I am an American Soldier._

The welcoming change of scenery from Reception and its monotonous schedule of needles, paperwork, haircuts and scrutinizing everyone's personal belongings, down to the type of toothpaste used, lasted all of forty seven seconds. Seeley counted the seconds in his head until the words of command spilled from Drill Sergeant Blaskey's mouth, _"Drop and give me twenty_." Seeley had an admiration for him, despite the ear piercing decibels his voice delivered. He tried to pinpoint the reason for the admiration and on day two, he found it. The man was _fearless._

Each potential soldier's mental and physical capacities were tested to the maximum. A binder of Codes and Conducts kept Tom and Seeley eating, sleeping and breathing the United States Army. Military involvement isn't a job; it is a way of life.

The introduction of the M-16 rifle was surrounded with mixed reactions. The majority of trainees had never fired a firearm before and those who had, hadn't fired an automatic one. The feeling of power with that sleek weapon in one's hands was ironically countered with a sense of fear – this was a real gun and they were preparing for real combat.

_Take care of your gun and your gun will take care of you_ became an unofficial motto at camp.

xxxxxxx

"Hey, how you doing?" Tom asked Seeley as they took an opportunity to speak while resting after their first official training camp fitness test, a one mile run to be done in under eight minutes followed by twenty push ups and sit ups.

"Good, and you?" Seeley replied. The sweat glistened on his face in the summer sun and without thought, it was wiped with the hem of his shirt.

"_Breathing_." Tom answered as he chugged some water.

No further words were spoken as they formed a line for marching drills to the mess hall for lunch. From sun up to sundown, the group trained, memorized, and lived the values of the United States Army.

--

_**Week 2**_

_I am a Warrior and a member of a team. I serve the people of the United States and live the Army Values._

"Good thing we weren't paired up on the un-armed combat session," Tom said as they sat down for dinner.

"Oh and why you say that, Thomas?" Seeley knew what Tom was up to, but wanted to hear him say it aloud.

"Cause I would have kicked _your_ ass," Tom replied with his lame attempt at a southern accent, as he started choking down the chicken and veggies on his plate. He normally was a slow eater – but today he was famished.

"In your dreams, Kinsley," Seeley said and flashed him his killer smile.

Keeping a sense of humor, albeit, a hidden one was what helped keep the insanity of crappy food, lack of sleep and close quarters from eating away at you.

xxxxxxx

Dark clouds hovered overhead screening those below from the rays of blistering sun. Rain was a distant memory for those in the surrounding area of Fort Benning. Sixteen days had passed since the last rainfall.

The Victory Tower stood thirty feet above the ground and was host to the rapelling drill. One by one, each person took their turn descending from the platform to the ground, secured only by a rope anchored at the top. The height wasn't as much an issue as the inability to get a grip on the sheer granite-like wall.

Sleep deprivation was starting to take its toll in many of the recruits. Stumbles in the fitness runs, extensive pauses in push ups and the occasional person's head falling into their plate during meal time were the tell tale signs.

--

_**Week 3**_

_I will always place the mission first._

"Drop and give me twenty!" Drill Sergeant Blaskey yelled at an unsuspecting soldier cleaning his rifle. Eyes bulging wide, the young man dropped his rifle and started his setoff twenty.

Blaskey was testing him to see what he would do with his rifle in a moment of surprise. After getting his twenty, Blaskey took the young man aside and brought him to tears. Not tears of shame, or embarrassment, but tears of fear. _The enemy preys on soldiers without a weapon._ Lesson learned.

After a brief break consisting of a protein bar and water, the group went to Room Four, a colorless room where a rectangular table hosted twenty folding chairs. A clock and side table completed the décor.

Filing in one by one, eyes strained to the object placed on the table in front of each chair. _ Bayonet_ came to Seeley's mind.

"This is your second best friend," Blaskey stated as he held up a six inch bladed knife, carefully wrapped in a black sheath.

Tom was shocked at the brutality in which the bayonet is used. It was the carving of an "X" in the enemy which later caused him to vomit in the dirt of the training field.

xxxxxxxx

After spending hours learning about and taking care of their rifle, it was time to put the weapon into action. Going through the procedures on how to properly prepare to fire your weapon was cumbersome for Seeley Booth. He read them once, did the step by step and could accurately hit the target before him ninety-eight percent of the time. He thrived on the personal challenge of stepping back a few feet each practice session before aiming for the targets.

--

**Week 4**

_I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself._

Maintenance. Sergeant Blaskey threw that word around quite a bit. If things aren't maintained, they break down. When questioned about sleep deprivation, Blaskey had an answer.

"The Army does not deprive anyone of sleep. It conditions their bodies to alter its sleep patterns and the amount it needs."

--

**Week 5**

_I will never leave a fallen comrade. I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills._

"Soldier down!" Tom yelled through the torrential rain fall into a walkie talkie, during an exercise drill.

Only static was audible to his ear as the rain pounded into him and his fallen comrade. He was tired, hungry and drenched to the core of his body. Eyelids heavy from exhaustion and his only shield against the waterfall from the sky, he looked around and saw to no avail any sign of his platoon. Imaginary blood poured from a gash in his Sergeant's arm and with Blaskey having a (pretend) twisted ankle, Tom had to think fast. He reached into his side coat pocket and pulled out a dirty rag. Squinting to see he found the injured arm and wound the rag around it just above where he saw the most blood. Grabbing his and Sergeant Blaskey's rifles, he swung them over his shoulder and braced for moving forward. He needed his backpack in case they remained separated from the group. He needed the rifles. He needed his comrade.

"On your feet, solider!" Tom shouted as he bent down and dragged Blaskey to his right foot. Blaskey kept his left foot off the ground leaning all his weight onto Tom.

"Hop." Tom wasn't asking. He was ordering.

xxxxxxx

"Excellent shot, Cadet Booth," Sergeant Blaskey announced as he handed out badges after rifle qualifications. As he pinned the Sharpshooter Badge on Seeley's shirt, the group clapped and Seeley embraced the sense of pride and fulfillment in what he was doing.

--

**Week 6 **

_I will never accept defeat_

Since breathing was now coupled in with rifle and equipment maintenance as top priorities, cadets were now seeing the increased self confidence Blaskey said would be crucial for combat. However, for some, physical exhaustion was now being replaced with mental fatigue.

Every move was made in a split second – War is unpredictable.

Crawling through a ditch was one task Seeley Booth could do without. Hold your rifle in front, protect it, keep your ass down, head at an eighty-five degree angle. Don't do it right - do it again until you get it right. He was just about to start naming the colony of bugs to the left of him at the start of the course when Blaskey blew his whistle. _Warning:_ Thirty minutes preparation time before live-fire exercise.

xxxxxxx

"We need to talk," Seeley said to Tom as they made their way to their bunks. It was a rare occasion but the recruits had one hour down time to do as they pleased. Many made phone calls home, some chatted on-line with friends and family, a few made their way to the camp place of worship.

Tom knew what was up. He had been avoiding Seeley so he offered the first words as he gestured to the rather snug bunk quarters, "No girl troubles here."

Seeley felt his heart sink. It was he who had brought up girls and joining the Army to get away from them. He could see Tom falling, one step at a time and bore full responsibility.

"Talk to me man," Seeley said as he sat beside Tom on a bottom bunk.

Tom felt the fear that had pooled in his stomach rise upward until it filled his voice box. "I'm scared. No, make that petrified."

Seeley wasn't going to say it was his own fault; Tom made the choice to join. Instead he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands then ran his fingers over the almost bareness of his scalp. "Me too."

At first, Tom thought he was saying it to be nice but when he saw his friend's face, he knew he wasn't alone.

"I think we are afraid of different things though, Tom."

Tom turned his head slightly to meet Seeley's eyes. Tom didn't see the fear that he saw in his own each morning and night.

"I'm not afraid of dying, that would be the easy way out. I'm afraid that I will never be the Seeley Booth I was before coming here." He stood and walked across the confined quarters. "Every hour I feel more of _me _being ripped away and replaced with –_ this_." He gestured to the room - dark, cold and barren. "And the ironic part? I actually get a high from the shooting range. I hate this place but love that feeling of taking down an unsuspecting target, even if it is a can of Coke."

Tom didn't speak; it wasn't necessary. If he was going to be in the United States Army, he needed to get over his fear of dying, _quickly_. It wasn't so much the dying that got to him but _how _he could die.

--

**Week 7**

_I am an expert and I am a professional._

This week proved to be pivotal for Tom in accepting that dying, often an ugly death was a fact in war. Sometimes it is clean and fast and others it is slow and painful.

"Seeley, can you promise me something?" Tom asked after their final physical test.

"Tell me what it is and then I will let you know."

"Promise me you will make _your_ kills – fast."

"Tom, c'mon, we haven't even left training camp-"

Tom cut him off, "_Promise me_."

Seeley felt the blood drain from his face as he watched the eyes of his best friend in life bear his stare down on him. Realistically he knew he couldn't keep a promise like that, war didn't have any rules, but for the sake of his friend he replied, "I promise."

The Army taught – and expected - its recruits to live with the highest integrity standards possible. Some recruits found it ironic that they were to do that and at the same time kill other human beings without a second of thought. Those were the people Blaskey paid extra attention to, helping erase that thought from their minds.

--

**Week 8**

_I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy the enemies of the United States of America in close combat._

Seeley found himself sinking deeper into a trance. He thought he could come in and do his tour, then back to civilian life. What he hadn't counted on was the passion he had developed for his rifle and what it could do. The unsuspecting enemy, the adrenaline pumping through his body – the target in sight – gave him a high he never expected to get from Army training.

xxxxxxxx

"Booth, come here a moment," Blaskey ordered as the troops prepped for the obstacle course.

"Yes Sir!"

"At ease. Walk with me."

Seeley followed Blaskey uncertain of what was in store for him. He could take whatever Blaskey dished out but what came from the Sergeant's mouth next put Seeley's mind in overdrive.

"You're a good shot, actually better than a good shot; you're a great shot, Seeley. Army is always looking for snipers."

With that Blaskey sent Seeley back to the group with more than just thoughts – Seeley now had a way to keep that adrenaline flowing.

--

**Week 9**

**November 20****th****, 1991**

_I am a guardian of freedom and the American way of life. _

"Well that was quite the spectacle," Tom announced as he and Seeley drank their cold beers and watched the crowd of families make their way off the grounds of Fort Benning.

"So where do you think we will go now that the Gulf War is over?" Seeley asked.

"Canada."

"Tom, you know we are not at war with Canada."

"We will be if they keep making and sending us this crap they call beer."

They had no idea what they would be doing tomorrow or the next day, but tonight they would be sleeping from sundown to sunrise.

_I am an American Soldier._


End file.
